Whose Turn Is It Anyways?
by DragonArtist93
Summary: I'm sure it's been done before, but step right in to the show where everything's made up and the points don't matter! With your host, Maximillian Pegasus! Rated T for suggestive themes, just to be safe.


This will only make sense if you've actually seen Whose Line, just saying... also, this might be a touch more enjoyable if you know who Anberlin, if not, just skip it, the rest is still pretty funny.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Whose Line is It Anyways? Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"King of cheats, Atem Motou. Oh that's right, Yugi Motou. Help I lost my brain, Joey Wheeler. Why am I here again? Tristan Taylor. And I'm your host, Maximillian Pegasus. Welcome to Whose Turn Is It Anyways, where everything's made up and the points don't matter." Pegasus took his seat and picked up his cards. "Our first game is song styles for Atem Motou."<p>

Atem left his chair and stood in the center of the stage, grinning. He waved and blew a kiss to his adoring fans before returning his smug gaze back to Pegasus.

"If I could get a suggestion of a song tittle from the audience." Pegasus asked. He listened to the screaming crowd for a couple of seconds. "I won again! Okay, now I need a band."

Atem laughed a bit and turned to the other contestants. "Too bad Kiaba's not here."

"Anberlin, got it. Atem, you will be singing "I Won Again" in the style of Anberlin, take it away, Duke Devlin."

Duke began grinding away on his guitar to the opening riff of "The Feel Good Drag."

_"It's time to draw my card, and I've got all my life points. Oh Kia-ba, you're goin' down. Cards that cost no extra money, tell me how it feels. To lose again and again. Tell me Kiaba, how will this one end?_

_Did you lose this before, before this ever began? Your cards, your skill, your luck, like you even had a chance. You lost this one before, before this ever began. My deck, my trust, my looks, like you even had a chance._

_Everyone in this town, sees that you're going to lose. We all hate to break it to you, but you just have no chance. Now I'll set down my next card, I'm tired of blow-out wins. Why can't you just see the truth, I'm going to win again. I've won again._

_Did you lose this before, before this ever began? Your cards, your skill, your luck, like you even had a chance. You lost this one before, before this ever began. My deck, my trust, my looks, like you even had a chance."_

The crowd cheered and the contestants were rolling in their seats. Atem returned to his own seat, high-fiving Yugi when he sat down.

"One thousand points to Atem. Not that it matters because I'm going to pick my favorite anyways."

Joey pointed at himself, making the crowd cheer. "You know you love me Pegasus." Joey winked.

"Oh my. Well Joey I was certain your heart belonged to Kiaba, you're not as loyal as you've lead us to believe." Pegasus laughed.

"What? Kiaba, hell no!" Joey jumped up.

"Any who, next we're going to play scenes from a hat!" He pulled a Dark Magician hat out and began digging around. "Before the show we asked the audience to write scenes they wanted the actors to play out and we took the good ones and put them in this hat. This is for all four contestants."

They stood on either side of the small stage.

"First up: Yugi's morning routine."

Joey stepped up and started rotating his hands around, pretending to wash them. He then started brushing his teeth, grinning madly while dancing to a silent tune. Finally he picked something up and placed it on his head, making small adjustments. He winked at himself and skipped off the stage.

Pegasus hit the buzzer. "Next one," he rummaged. "What Blue Eyes White Dragon is thinking."

Yugi stepped forward. "You have some serious problems dude."

Joey went next. "Does this card make my tail look big?"

Tristan traded places, trying to control his giggles. Once he was fully composed, he looked around him confused. "I could have sworn I had three brothers."

The buzzer went off again.

"Failed Duel Monster inventions."

Atem took the stage and pretended to straddle a bike. "I call it a Duel Racer!"

"Duel Mushrooms!" Tristan hopped up and grinned impishly.

"Psychedelic." Yugi chuckled from the side.

"A thousand points to everyone."

"The newest in Duel Monster technology from Industrial Illusions, Duel Mushrooms!" Atem said in his best sales person voice.

"Where the monsters are real." Joey added, laughter erupting from the crowd.

"The next game is called freeze. This game is for all four contestants."

They all sighed and stood up slowly.

"Oh no I'm making you work for your money." Pegasus whined.

"Hey now!" Tristan threatened.

"Here is how this game works, you," Pegasus pointed to the audience while completely ignoring his whiney stars, "will all start Yugi and Joey in a pose." He looked back at them, "possibly nonsexual." Many groaned in mock disappointment. "These two, will start a scene based on that pose. At any time one of the performers will call freeze, tap someone, take their position and resume with an entirely new scene. How do they do it you ask?"

Tristan's eyebrows raised up in pretend worry.

"First we need a pose for Yugi, again, possibly nonsexual. Eating a cheeseburger! Now, a pose for Joey? Pushups, okay. Whenever you're ready, take it away."

"Man this cheeseburger is awesome!" Yugi chomped happily. "You're missing out Joey."

"Can't, I need to beat," He went down, "Kiaba." Joey returned back to the starting position.

Yugi crouched in front of Joey.

"Freeze."

Tristan tapped Yugi's shoulder.

"Found your contacts." He held his hand out. "You really should take them out before you do your Golum impression."

They both stood up. Joey placed the contact back in. "I know, I always forget. I'm just glad I didn't lose them for good." He held his fist out.

"Freeze."

Atem walked up. "Fight, fight, fight!" He chanted.

Joey and Tristan wrestled each other to the ground, grunting.

"Freeze."

"Fumble!" Yugi yelled and jumped on them both. They all began grabbing for the ball, digging into one another.

"Freeze." The three on the ground looked toward Atem, grinning at the compromising position they were in. Atem let the audience enjoy the view for a few seconds more.

Once the screaming died down, he frowned and placed his hands on his hips. "You guys played twister drunk again didn't you?"

They all groaned and rolled off each other.

Pegasus hit the buzzer, ending the game. "A thousand points to Atem for keeping it clean."

"As tempting as it may have been otherwise?" Tristan asked laughing.

"I was waiting for it." Joey grinned.

"What we don't know is that he would have gotten ten thousand points if he didn't." Yugi looked towards Pegasus and was met with a head nod.

Atem frowned.

"Alright, when we come back from a quick commercial break we'll reveal the winner. We'll be right back, don't go away!"

**Commercial:**

"How to lose like a champ, written by Seto Kiaba himself; brought to you by Yu-Gi-Oh's, they're Yugi-licious!"

"Welcome back to Whose Turn Is It Anyways! Our winner today is Tristan."

He waved from the desk.

"I picked him because the poor soul never gets any real character development. Even Tea gets more then him."

"Hey!" He yelled from the desk and started pounding the buzzer.

Yugi made a heart with his hands.

"Our last game will be the Hoedown! We need something unusual."

"Yugi's hair!" Someone called out.

Yugi frowned. Joey pointed towards the middle section, "that's the guy."

"Yugi's hair hoedown, take it away Duke Devlin."

The ditty began and the four danced around, frantically creating ideas.

"When I was a young boy people always picked on me, making me wonder what it was I couldn't see. One day when I had enough I gave them all a glare, that's when they all told me that it always was my hair." Yugi sang.

"I've always prided myself with having the best look, that's when Yugi came around and made me feel like gook. Then one day I realized that my life was actually great, Yugi's doomed to go bald before he's eighty-eight." Pegasus flipped his hair and joined Yugi in his dance.

"I always thought that girls liked a Jersey accent, but it turns out that they'd rather eat cement. That's when I found the trick to the perfect romance, find a wig like Yugi's hair and do a little dance." Joey winked.

"All this talk of Yugi's hair is actually quite odd, don't they see it's better then even Sweeney Todd. It's so awesome that it makes me almost tall, oh and it gives me the power to break the Fourth Wall."

"To break the Fourth Wall!" Everyone sang out the last line, letting it ring.

"Have a good night!" Pegasus waved as the camera panned away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know each game was short but I feel like it helped keep the story from feeling too bogged down. Anyways, thanks for making it to the end. :)


End file.
